


Sick Day

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, encore du fluff, toujours du fluff, webgott établi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’est de ta faute si on est malades.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Toi qui passes par ici, je pense que tu risques de trouver beaucoup de traductions d'Aliaaaaaa, et de ce type, c'est à dire fluffy à mort.  
> Pas de beta, parce que le danger, j'aime ça (mon leitmotiv ahah).
> 
> N'hésite pas à commenter, petit scarabée, et bonne lecture.
> 
> AND THANK YOU ALIA for giving me the permission to translate your work.

Web se sent mal.

Il a l’impression que sa gorge est en feu et il ne peut pas respirer normalement parce que son nez est complètement pris. Il est resté alité toute la nuit ; trop épuisé pour bouger ses muscles endoloris.

Pour être honnête, il ne ressemble même plus à rien. Sa coiffure impeccable a été remplacée par un enchevêtrement de boucles, il porte le t-shirt de Lieb –celui en coton, tellement confortable, et ses joues sont rouges et brûlantes à cause de la fièvre.

« Je te déteste », lâche-t-il d’une voix rauque lorsque Lieb entre dans leur chambre, lui aussi en pyjama, un plaid violet sur les épaules. Il est dans le même piteux état que Web. Il arrange les couvertures sur le lit et se laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés.

« Je me sens aussi mal que toi, tu sais », ronchonne-t-il en balançant à travers la pièce la quantité excessive de coussins que Web a amassé pour remplacer Lieb, qui avait été viré de leur chambre la nuit dernière. Il toussait trop fort.

Web est pris d’une nouvelle quinte, tandis que Lieb avale une autre cuillère de sirop contre la toux.

« C’est de ta faute si on est malades. Si tu ne m’avais pas embrassé alors que tu avais la grippe– », se lamente Web. Lieb le coupe dans sa tirade.

« Tu m’as laissé faire, donc on est tous les deux fautifs et ne me dis pas que t’as pas aimé– », réplique-t-il avant d’être pris à son tour d’une quinte de toux.

Web lui masse doucement la poitrine jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne une respiration normale.

« Je ne t’autoriserai plus jamais à me toucher », marmonne Web d’une voix faible. 

Lieb espère vraiment qu’il aille bientôt mieux. Il l’aime, vraiment beaucoup, mais là, même s’il est amoindri à cause de la fièvre, Web continue de se plaindre d’à quel point c’est mauvais pour lui d’être malade alors qu’il a des deadlines à respecter. Comme si Lieb, lui, n’était jamais occupé avec ses clients.

Ce dernier inspire difficilement et encore une fois, Web le masse. 

« Lieb, tu me ferais une soupe, s’il te plait ? » minaude-t-il d’une voix trop douce, cette même voix qu’il utilise quand il veut lui demander quelque chose.

« Non. »

Évidemment, cette fois ça ne marche pas. Et, _oui_ , Web se met à bouder.

« J’ai envoyé un message à Luz pour qu’il nous en apporte », renifle Lieb en lui lançant un regard en coin. Web consent à sortir la tête de la couette et sourit, juste un peu, pour le remercier. Lieb ne peut rien faire d’autre que de se dire qu’il est adorable même s’il est cloué au lit avec quarante de fièvre (et qu’il râle à cause de ça). Lieb est obligé de se secouer pour garder un peu de virilité avant qu’il n’en devienne gaga. 

Il prend une nouvelle inspiration, comme pour calmer la toux sèche qui lui monte à la gorge. 

« Tu peux me faire un câlin ? » demande Web, les yeux brillants de fièvre.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu m’autoriserais plus à te toucher », fait-il remarquer, même s’il est déjà en train de tirer Web contre lui. Ce dernier entoure fermement son torse de ses bras.

« Ce sont les médicaments qui parlent. Tu sais que je t’aime », réplique Web en calant sa joue contre le torse de Lieb, qui embrasse son crâne en caressant son dos.

Ils finissent par s’endormir comme ça, en se cajolant sous les couvertures.


End file.
